When working on many mobile computing devices (e.g. smart phones, tablets) the screen real estate and the input devices available are often limited. As such, performing many common user interactions with documents is challenging. For example, selecting content on a limited display device can be difficult for a user (e.g. selecting cells in a spreadsheet, words, columns, rows, and the like).